1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for manufacturing floor covering material and, more particularly, to a process for the mechanical embossing of a pattern on a floor covering material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,851 discloses a product and process which deals with a foamed vinyl floor covering. A printed color pattern or design is provided between a foam resin layer and a transparent resin layer. Embossing is carried out relative to the transparent resin layer and the embossing is carried out in register with the printed pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,058 is directed to an apparatus for embossing sheet material. Water cooling means are provided to cool either one or both sides of the sheet prior to embossing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,419 is directed to an apparatus for embossing a foam-backed polyurethane sheet. Surface heating is carried out to heat only the surface to be embossed so that there will be no damage to the underlying foam layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,062 is directed to a process wherein cooled embossing rolls are utilized to provide an embossed pattern on a sheet material which is composed of a foamable thermoplastic resin base and a thermoplastic resin top coating. Surface heating of the thermoplastic resin is carried out just prior to embossing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,937 is directed to a product for embossing a floor covering material wherein embossing is carried out by embossing roll 21 in cooperation with backup rolls 20 and 23.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,797 is directed to an embossing structure wherein embossing is carried out with an embossing roll 22 and backup rolls 23 and 25.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,365 is directed to an embossing apparatus using plural embossing rolls and backup rolls.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,731 is directed to a process for embossing poly(vinyl chloride) coatings on a support base.